A new discovery
by kattastic999
Summary: Hiro want's to play a game with Momiji, but the game devolps into a new dicovery. Lemon yaoi. HiroXMomiji. Implied, HaruXRin Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Go ahead, flame me. I probably deserve it for destroying innocence like this, but I don't care. Just review. Here is something I can never find. MomijiXHiro yaoi! Enjoy, fellow perverts! If it sucks, I'm really tired on account of it being midnight.**

"Word"- Speaking

_Word_-Thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hiro**

Hiro was walking along a path that went from the main Sohma house to Shigure's house to go see Kisa, who was over visiting Tohru.

_Why does she like Tohru so much?_ Hiro wondered. Not that he really cared, him and Kisa were just friends, anyways. He was halfway to Shigure's house by now. He couldn't even see the main house anymore.

Then he remembered that the rabbit was over at Shigure's too, though for what reason, the ram was clueless. He always did like that rabbit. He was always willing to play with him, though he was twelve he still liked to play games. Haru never would because he was always either at Shigure's, hopelessly lost, or busy with homework or some other nonsense. _He never even has homework, so what in the hell is he working on all the time? _

Hatori, though he was nice, was always busy either going out to find Haru, helping the Sohma members with their wounds, or busy attending to Akito's many needs.

Akito, well it was suicide just asking him to participate in anything remotely fun for other people besides himself. Kisa was always over with Tohru, so if he wasn't over there, she couldn't play with him.

Ritsu, well he was fine if you liked hearing useless apology after useless apology screamed in your face. He never liked that stupid rooster.

Rin was always with Haru whenever she got the chance. Wait. _Ohhh, so _that's _what Haru did when he was locked up in his room. Rin! Well, that's one more mystery solved._ That only left Momiji, who always was glad to play with him.

By now, he was at Shigure's. Hiro could hear a lot of laughter, and he decided to go on the roof to terrorize the cat. He was always up on the roof when there was laughter. So he turned around just in time to smack right into Momiji.

"Oh, hey Hiro! Do you wanna play?" Momiji asked with his famous grin. Hiro just smiled and said, "Well, I was gonna go see the ca- I mean Kyou." Momiji never did like it when Sohmas called each other by the animal they turn into. "But sure, why not?" "Yay! What do you wanna play?" "Uh, how about..." Hiro wondered. _Let's see, what do I wanna do? Oh, I know! _"Let's play Hide and Seek!" "O.K! Who's gonna count?" Hiro said, "Oh, can I?" "Sure!"

After Hiro had counted to one hundred, he said, "Ready or not, here I come!" Hiro went all over the yard, and not finding Momiji, he went inside to look for him. What he saw when he opened the door, however, he would never forget in his entire life.

**Sorry for the suspense guys! Man, this is harder than I thought. All right! Tell me if I'm going too slow, or if that chapter was way too long! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Although I have gotten only ONE review,(at least the last time I checked I had one) I am going to write chapter two.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Momiji**

Hiro had just started counting and Momiji was going to find the best hiding place in the world! _Now where should I hide. Somewhere Hiro would think of last. Now where would Hiro think is the last place I would hide?_ Momiji opened the door to Shigure's house to see the exact same thing that Hiro would never forget, and Momiji wouldn't either. Kyou and Yuki were making out on the couch!

The two were so busy that they never noticed Momiji sneaking past them to hide in the cleaning cupboard in the kitchen. He heard Hiro yelling "Ready or not, here I come!" and bumped his head on the top of the cupboard as he got in. He pulled the door shut and waited for Hiro.

He shuffled around, and just as he heard Hiro open the door, he cut himself on a bit of twisted metal sticking out from one of the hinges. Momiji moaned in pain and hoped Kyou and Yuki's moaning would mask the sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hiro**

"Yuck!" yelled Hiro as he walked in on Kyou and Yuki. Amazingly, they failed to hear his shout of disgust. So Hiro, one that never went unheard, walked up to them and poked Kyou in the side. He froze instantly, as if Hiro had hit a magic petrifying spot. Hiro was satisfied and continued on his search for Momiji. Looking everywhere he could think of and not locating the rabbit, he decided to give up and take a shower. By the time he gave up the house was empty. Tohru and Kisa went to the park, Shigure went to go torture his editor, and Kyou and Yuki went to rent a hotel room so they could be safe from intrusions.

After his shower he decided to walk around the house naked, which was one of his hobbies when he was alone in a house. It was pretty warm in the house, the cause being it was summer. Hiro wanted a cookie and went to the kitchen to grab one. He voiced this wanting out loud and Momiji heard him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Momiji**

Momiji was still hiding in the cupboard even though he knew the search was over as Hiro also said this out loud, thinking out loud being another of Hiro's hobbies. Then he heard Hiro say he wanted cookies. Momiji shuffled around to get more comfortable, and in doing so, noticed the jar of cookies which was digging into his back. _Oh crap. _He turned around to face the door of the cupboard just in time to see a naked Hiro bent down to open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hiro**

"..." was what both boys had to say. Momiji had gotten so nervous he had transformed into his little blonde rabbit form. Hiro picked up the rabbit and said, "So that's where you were hiding. I never thought to look in the cleaning cupboard." Momiji jumped out of his arms and onto his head, where he curled up and said, "I thought you'd never look in the cupboards, guess I was right!" By now Hiro had picked up the towel and had wrapped it around himself. Momiji jumped down onto the floor just in time to transform back into his naked human form.

Hiro just stood there gazing at Momiji, and in fact, he was staring so hard he accidentally let the towel drop, exposing his semi-hard length. _Damn, Momiji's big!_ _And he's only...how old is he?_ Momiji blushed as he kept staring at Hiro. Momiji was now semi-hard as well. _Holy crap Hiro's big for a twelve year old!_ Hiro decided to gather up his courage and leaned over and pressed his lips against Momiji's.

**Word count, 613. Sorry for the suspense guys, I promise the next chapter will have a definite lemon. R&R!**


End file.
